


Truth or Drink: Round Two

by yagafx



Series: Death Note: Actors AU [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Actors, Bisexual L (Death Note), Bottom Yagami Light, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex Talk, Top L (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagafx/pseuds/yagafx
Summary: The famous couple, L Lawliet and Light Yagami, known from the TV series called 'Death Note' as L and Kira, was invited to play the game 'Truth or Drink' by the YouTube channel 'Cut' again, thanks to the fans' wishes.So, here they are for the second round of the game!The couple are going to ask each other a set of random questions. They can either answer the question or take a shot.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Death Note: Actors AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854961
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Truth or Drink: Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the 'Truth or Drink' so, I would suggest reading the first part in order to understand some parts.

Here they were again; in the same room, sitting in the same table and looking at each other with the same nervous smile.

"It is on." Bradd said and gestured them to start.

Light started clapping and talked cheerfully, "Hi! I am Light Yagami."

L joined him with making a rhythm on the table with his hands, "I am L Lawliet."

They looked at each other, smiling, and spoke at the same time, "And here we are for the second round of the 'Truth or Drink'!"

"We actually don't do second rounds but people went crazy over you guys!"

Light let out a playful sigh, "Yeah, we are that iconic, we already know that." he said dramatically.

People laughed and then Bradd asked, "Are you happy to be here again? To be honest, I had no hope that you would play it again."

Light thought for a minute before answering, "Beacuse of all the embarrassment I felt and the reactions, I didn't want to accept at first... But then I said: You know what? Damn, that was fun, let's do it again!"

"What reactions?" asked Bradd with curiosity.

L started to laugh loudly as he remember it and Light inhaled before answering, "I was at a cafe and then a woman came up to me and said "Are you Light Yagami?", I smiled and nodded because I thought she was going to ask for a photo, but no! She started to give me a lecture on why Wheelbarrow is an amazing sex position."

Everyone in the room started laughing and Light tried to catch his breath out of his laughter, "It was the first time someone tried to give me a lecture on sex positions! I didn't know my answer could have offend people!"

Then L spoke, "It is the year 2020, you offend even dead people by breathing, Light."

"True," Light said with a smile, "anyways, let's start already."

L poured both of them a glass of Tequila, they clinked their glass before taking it, "Cheers."

L shook his head, trying to adjust to the piercing taste in his mouth and picked the first card. He read it silently and laughed, looked at the camera with a twisted smile, "Damn, that esclated quickly."

Light dropped his head and rested it on the table, "Gosh..." he said while whining.

"If our sex life were a porn, what genre would it be?"

Light lifted his head as soon as he heard the question and laughed, started to think as he tapped his fingers on the table.

He looked at L's eyes and blinked, "Vanilla." 

Light then turned to the camera and spoke while trying to hold back a laugh: "I mean, sorry for letting all the fanfiction writers out there down, but it is nothing like you think!"

"He reads fanfictions in his free time." L explained in monotone, making everyone laugh again.

Light settled himself on his chair again in excitement, looking at the camera and laughing.

"You have to read those though!" He paused, started to use his hands as he listed, "Gags, ropes, whips, all the other BDSM stuff, furry costumes, thongs! And all those weird shit we do to each other! But like, in reality we don't do that stuff!"

"What weird shit we did?" L asked when he stopped laughing, with a smile that tells he kind of regretted asking right afterwards.

"You pissed in me once."

"What the fuck?!" L snorted, his eyes wide in shock, nearly falling out of his chair because of laughing as he leaned back.

"Yeah! We were having sex and all of a sudden you pissed in me! To punish me!"

After L stopped his laughter, he stared at Light with a serious face.

"I would never piss in you, babe."

Light's eyes widened, his mouth hung open as he looked at L, "Thank you? Thank you for not pissing in me, I guess?!" 

Everyone laughed after what Light said, when Light pulled himself together, he crossed his legs, "Speaking of fictions, it is not something kinky but you have a thing for getting me pregnant too."

L stared at Light in silence with a blank face, "What the actual fuck are you reading, Light?"

Light laughed, "What? It is fun! They are creative!"

"And how did you get pregnant?"

"I think the sex was too good that my body said 'Damn!" and decided to grow ovaries and get pregnant. It is either that or you have a magical dick, I don't know."

L blinked, "That is not how things work..."

Light waved his hand at L's words, "It is called creativity, and it is fanfiction so it is exactly how things work. We can have BDSM sex while falling out of the sky from your UFO because you are an ailen who kidnapped me."

"Okay, let's just move on." L said and laughed, then he turned to the camera, "Though, I appreciate the fact that you guys think I have a magical dick."

Light picked up his first card and slammed the card on the table suddenly when he read it.

"Have you ever thought about cheating on me?"

"No." L said, not even thinking about it.

Light got closer to the table, cupped L's face and forced him to make eye contact, "Look into my eyes, have you ever thought about cheating on me?"

L laughed at Light's reaction, "I am already looking into your eyes!" but then he added, "I mean, of course I did, but not like that."

Light gasped and pulled L even closer, "What!?" 

L shook his head, "No! I didn't think like: 'Woah! This person is gorgeous, might cheat on Light.' I thought about it as a scenario."

Light narrowed his eyes, "What does that even mean?"

"You know, what would happen if I did it or what would happen if you did."

Light frowned and pinched L's shoulder, "I would dump your ass, that is what would happen."

L smiled and grabbed Light's hands, getting away from his grab, "Stop being so abusive, and I would never."

Satisfied with L's answer, Light laid back in his chair again.

L inhaled and picked up the next card, "I am actually curious about your answer to this."

"Which one of my friends are you most attracted to?"

He put the card down and crossed his arms as he waited for Light's answer.

"Oh." Light said and looked away, thinking for an asnwer, "I would say... B."

"What!? You are attracted to my brother!?" 

Light sighed, "To your twin brother! You should be happy that I am attracted to someone who looks exactly the same as you."

"But still..." L was going to continue but then stopped himself, "Gosh, I need a drink." he said instead.

He grabbed the Tequila bottle and poured it to his glass. Before he took it, he looked at the camera, "Shout out to B," he paused and gritted his teeth, "always hated you, bro." he laughed and took his shot.

"He is lying, he loves him so much." Light said and quickly picked up the next card. He read it silently, laughed and looked at the camera, "I already know the answer to this."

"Which body part of mine do you find the least attractive?"

"Your feet." L said right away.

Light started to laugh, pulled his chair backwards for more space and put his legs on the table. "How dare you!? My feet is way too beautiful." He mocked.

"All feet are ugly, no matter who they are attached to. They look so weird."

Light laughed and faced camera, "Filming the foot massage scene was so hard! We had to refilm it so many times because L would always ruin it with making weird faces."

"They are the ugliest part of the human body." L said calmly.

Bradd asked, "Are you that disgusted by feet?"

"I am not disgusted, I just simply would rather not looking unless I really have to." L answered, then he turned Light and pushed his legs off of the table, "And get your feet out of my face."

Light laughed boisterously, "You can't even see my feet!" and after he fixed his posture on the chair, he looked at L, "I am going to read you foot fetish fanfictions on our way back home."

L snorted, "Okay, yeah, you are getting gross. I am just going to skip to the next question."

L picked up the next card, he read it in silence and whistled playfully.

"What?" Light asked, not liking L's reaction at all.

"What have you always wanted to try in bed but haven't told me, Light?"

Light stayed still, just staring at L, then he shook his head and grabbed the Vodka bottle.

L leaned forwards, he blinked in surprise and smirked, "So... There _is _something you haven't told me."__

__Light sighed while he was filling his glass, "We already revealed enough about our sex life, I am not going to reveal more. Maybe there is, maybe there isn't."_ _

__He raised his glass, "I am just going to let you and the others wonder." and took the shot._ _

__L started to laugh, "Oh god, there is!" he paused and started to scratch his beard, "Interesting..."_ _

__Light rolled his eyes and picked up the next card. His eyes widened as he read it, he looked at L and then Bradd, "I want him to do it because I am curious but turn off the camera!"_ _

__Bradd did as he told and L asked, "What is it?"_ _

__"Do your best impression of how my orgasm sounds like."_ _

__L chuckled, leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands together as he offered Light a smirk, "It will be hard, I don't think I will be able to do it."_ _

__"Just do it." Light sighed._ _

__And so L cleared his throath, threw his head back and imitated a long, loud and lewd moan._ _

__Bradd and the others laughed, Light shouted "Yes!" and raised his hand to high five. L made a fist and shaked it in victory, then quickly high fived Light with his other hand._ _

__"Ask him to do it also."_ _

__L looked at Light, waiting, Light looked at L, "He doesn't moan, he just growls." he paused, turned his face to people behind the camera and continued: "Which is weird but..."_ _

"Can you do it?" Bradd asked as he laughed.

Light nodded and took a deep breath; he began shaking his head in quick moves, gritted his teeth and started to growl aggressively.

Bradd and the other bursted into laughter and L started to nod his head slowly, "You made it sound like exorcism but yeah."

__"You are feeling the thing in your bones, it is sexy." Light said and growled again at the end ironically._ _

__Bradd turned the camera on and L picked up an another card, "What would you change about me?"_ _

__Light rested his chin in his palm, "I would make you quit smoking. Those shitty cigarettes are going to kill you one day."_ _

__"I am trying my best, you know it."_ _

__"Then try harder," then he added, "and what would you change about me?"_ _

__L sighed and answered, "You are a bit, a bit, too emotional. You step on a bug and start crying."_ _

__"How on earth is that 'a bit' though?"_ _

__L ignored his question, "I would only change that, like I said: You are naive and emotional, which makes you end up getting hurt and seeing you getting hurt makes me hurt."_ _

__Light smiled brightly and nodded, "I am not that much of a crybaby like you said but, yeah, I suppose you are kind of right."_ _

__Light picked up his last card and smiled when he read it, "Aw, this is cute."_ _

__He looked at L's eyes, "When did you fell in love with me?" He looked at the camera, "I don't know when either to be honest."_ _

__L took a deep breath before answering, "You know, there is a moment in your life that you look at someone and understand they are the one. You don't speak or do anything special but you knew that it is the moment when you realize they are the one."_ _

__"Yeah, now tell me when because I am going to die if you don't say it already!" Light said and laughed._ _

__"One night," L started, "I was really, really down and I thought I was going to explode because of stress. Then you came to the living room and of course you realized something was off right away so you asked, but when you understood you weren't going to get a word out of from me, you put the song 'Dancin' on and forced me to dance with you."_ _

__L turned to the camera for a second and chuckled, "Which I found really, really annoying at the time to be honest." then he turned to Light again and continued, "But you didn't care, you started singing and just forced me to dance with you for ten minutes straight, until I started laughing again."_ _

__Light smiled and started to move his body happily and talked in a singing tone, "You know what they say, dancing is what to do! Dancing is what clears your soul!"_ _

__L nodded, "And when I started laughing again, I looked at you as you danced with your eyes closed and with that bright smile on your face, that was the moment I realized my heart was doomed."_ _

__Light blushed and turned to the camera, "He is a huge dork."_ _

__L gave him a soft smile and asked, "And you?"_ _

__Light jumped on his chair and smiled, "Ah! Okay, okay, I had a moment exactly like that too."_ _

__He looked at L in the eyes, "We were lying on the couch, just holding each other and trying to get some rest after how tiring our day was. You were looking into my eyes, then you started to play with my hair and singed me the song 'All Of Me' by John Legend. That was the moment I truely understood I have fallen in love with you."_ _

__"Really?"_ _

__"Yes. I could see every emotion in your eyes and how you meant every single word. So, I looked at you and said; Okay, this man is the one. This is the man I want to and will spend the rest of my life with."_ _

__L stayed silent so Bradd asked, "Can you sing him the song again right now?"_ _

__L scratched his forehead, "I am.. My voice is not exactly in the best mood."_ _

__Light got closer to the table with excitement, "Come on, please? Your voice is always on its best mood." He looked at the camera, "His voice is so beautiful and soft that it would make your heart ache."_ _

__After Light insisted, L rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands, he cleared his throat and start singing as he stared deep into Light's eyes._ _

_" 'Cause all of me, ___

____

_loves all of you. ___

____

____

____

_Love your curves and all your edges, ___

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_all your perfect imperfections. ___

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_Give your all to me, ___

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_I'll give my all to you. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You're my end and my beginning, ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Even when I lose I'm winning. ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'Cause I give you all of me, ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_And you give me all of you, oh, oh. ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Give me all of you, oh, oh." ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________When he finished singing the chorus, people started clapping and so L bowed his head to them with a smile to thank._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Then he looked back at Light, "Happy now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Light was looking at him with pure admiration, he nodded slowly, "Yes, I am. Now come here, big blue."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Then he got up from his chair, leaning forwards to L as his one hand rested on the table for support. L understood what was coming so he leaned forwards as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________L grabbed Light's arm which was resting on the table and Light's other hand grabbed L's neck, Light gave him a quick and very loving kiss. When they pulled away, they both leaned back in their chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________L looked at Light with a smile and winked at him before murmuring, "I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I love you too, big blue."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________L filled both of their glass with Tequila, they clinked it and took their shot to end the game._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Did you guys learn anything new about each other this time?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________L sighed, "I learnt that he is attracted to my brother."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Your _twin _brother!" Light corrected him in annoyence and people laughed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Then L grabbed the Tequlia bottle and looked at Bradd, "Can I take this with me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"The Tequlia? Of course, if you want to, but why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________L laughed, "Dude, he is going to read me foot fetish fanfictions on our way back home, I can't deal with that without alcohol!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I got good feedback from the first 'Truth or Drink: Actors AU' so I decided to write a second round! 
> 
> I am really into this Actors AU and have so many headcanons in my head, gosh! Also as I declared in the fic, L and B are twins so I might make a 'Twins play Truth or Drink' shit too. I don't know, would anyone want to read it? If so, let me now please!
> 
> And as I always say, English is not my native language, sorry if there are any mistakes! ♡


End file.
